g_c_afandomcom-20200214-history
American McGee's Alice
American McGee's Alice is followed by a sequel, Alice: Madness Returns. Overview This game is played from a third person perspective, the player takes the role of an older and more macabre incarnation of the classic Alice. Content Warnings Ableism: ' * It is implied in the asylum level that Alice has been emotionally abused by the staff. They call her things like “lunatic” etc. during the boss fight. * There is a nightmare asylum level in which all the patients are obviously abused and mistreated. 'Alcohol Abuse: 'Alice meets a character that is clearly an alcoholic. He begs her for alcohol. 'Animal Abuse: 'You see two animal characters being tortured in graphic detail. [[Animal Death|'Animal Death]]: 'Three of the animal characters die during the game. 'Body Horror: ' * After the player defeats the a boss they will sneeze until their head explodes. Blood spurts when this happens. * The boss in the asylum level will purposefully split himself in half. There is no blood. * A boss' head explodes after they are defeated. * Parts of Queensland appear to be made out of flesh. * One boss is grotesquely twisted made of blood, flesh, and tentacles. Their final form is just as grotesquely twisted as the first with several different heads nested in each others’ mouths. * When the player defeats the aforementioned boss for good they explode and it rains flesh. 'Brainwashing: 'During a level it is revealed the enemies on that level had been brainwashed into fighting. 'Cannibalism: ' * A character Alice encounters while shrunk is a cannibal. The player must confront and fight her as a boss and she tries to eat the Player Character. * In the Fungiferous Forest section there are mushroom that will eat the Player Character if they get too close. 'Child Abuse: * The Player Character Alice is a young teenager during the events of the game and she can be harmed. * In the Skool level in the Fortress of Doors there are children that are clearly being abused and experimented on. They have nails in their head, vices around their ears, etc. This is also true in the asylum level after the chess level. Dead Bodies: ' * In the chess section there is a plaza that is littered with the dead bodies of chess pieces. * A character that Alice befriends is murdered in a cutscene and his dead body does not disappear and is on the field during the ensuing fight. 'Depiction of War: * The chess pieces in the chess level function like a military and fight one another at several points in the game. * The Griffon puts together an army to storm the Red Queen's palace. After Alice enters the castle, the chess piece forces are shown battling with the Red Queen's forces. Drowning: ' * In the Vale of Tears the Player Character can drown if they fall in the water and stay there too long. * There is a swimming section where the player must stay very close to the Mock Turtle. If the Player Character loses the Turtle, they will drown on screen. * After the second Maze section there are several underwater sections where the Player Character spends a long time underwater and can easily drown. 'Drug Abuse: The caterpillar character is smoking opium. He blows some at Alice and she briefly gets high. Emotional Abuse: ' * The centipede enemy that is found in the Fungiferous Forest constantly verbally abuses the other enemies. * It is implied in the asylum level that Alice has been emotionally abused by the staff. 'Explosions: * Alice receives a Jack-in-the-Box grenade weapon whish explodes into fire. To defeat a boss the player must use this weapon. This weapon is also required to get optional powerups in the chess level. * The Jabberwock Eye Staff functions like a shotgun and creates an explosion. It is required once to complete the game. * Multiple enemies use explosions and fire to fight. Eye Horror: 'The player picks up an eye as a drop from a fight; its removal is not shown. 'Gore: 'A boss is beheaded in the chess level. 'Gratuitous Blood: ' * Blood is an unavoidable side effect of fighting enemies. A pool of blood is left behind after killing an enemy. * If Alice is harmed they bleed. * Blood is used to write atter’s Domain. * The Castle Keep part of Queensland has rivers and fountains of blood. * A boss' final form spurts blood constantly. 'Graphic Violence: * The Card Guard enemies will lose their heads or be cut in half and blood will gush forth when they are defeated. * Several characters are murdered throughout the game and all murders are graphically rendered. Jump Scares: ' * Spider monsters in the asylum level will suddenly drop from the ceiling. * A character is murdered very, very suddenly with a loud noise in a cutscene. 'Kidnapping: ' * A character is kidnapped by red chess pieces in the chess section. * Alice is kidnapped after defeating the Red King chess piece. 'Mental Health Institutions: * The game begins showing Alice in a mental institution. She is implied to have been there for quite some time aMutilation:nd she is implied to have been abused by the staff. * There is a nightmare asylum level immediately after the chess level. All the patients in this level are obviously abused and mistreated. Mutilation: Two characters found in game are mutilated. Needles: There are needles that come down from the ceiling and the floor in the chess level that will impale Alice if they get too close. Slavery: The goblins in the first area are slaves and they are clearly treated poorly. Suicide: Alice briefly contemplates suicide. Torture: * There is a room where the player can see characters being tortured and turned into enemies. * Two characters are brutally tortured by another. They beg Alice to save them. Victim Blaming: * Alice at first blames the aforementioned characters for being tortured by stating that they probably had bad manners. * A character blames Alice for her family’s death. It is revealed via this that Alice also blames herself for her family’s death. Vomiting: The Centipede boss in the Fungiferous Forest will vomit other small insects at the player.